dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spirit Bomb Away!
!! ベジータ |Rōmaji title = Sentō-ryoku Jū-Bai!! Bejīta Dai-Henshin |Literal title = Battle Power Times 10!! Vegeta's Great Transformation |Series = DBZ |Number = 32 |Edited = Vegeta... Saiyan Style! |Saga = Vegeta Saga |Airdate = January 17, 1990 |English Airdate = August 8, 2005 |Manga = The Energy Sphere *All That Power... |Previous = Saiyan Sized Secret |Next = Hero in the Shadows }} !! ベジータ |Sentō-ryoku Jū-Bai!! Bejīta Dai-Henshin|lit. "Battle Power Times 10!! Vegeta's Great Transformation"}} is the thirty-second episode of the uncut Dragon Ball Z series and the thirty-second episode of the Vegeta Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on January 17, 1990. Its original American airdate was August 8, 2005. Summary While on their way back to the Kame House, Krillin spots the Power Ball in the distance. He then began to tremble, remembering Goku's Great Ape transformations. Feeling Vegeta's increase in power, Gohan becomes worried for his father and chooses to return and help him. Unable to stop Gohan, Krillin returns as well. Back on the battlefield, Goku does his best against the transformed Vegeta. However, Vegeta is amazingly fast and agile for his size, as well as ten times stronger than he was in his previous form, and Goku begins to lose his energy. During the chase, Goku soon realizes that he himself was the terrible monster of the full moon that his grandfather told him about many years ago, as well as the one who actually killed him during a mindless rampage. Putting aside his feelings of guilt, Goku prepares to retaliate against Vegeta. Meanwhile, back at Kame House, Baba manages to get the battle onto her Crystal Ball. Goku prepares to create a Spirit Bomb. In order to buy the time he needs to concentrate, he uses the Solar Flare technique to temporarily blind Vegeta, then flies off to a safe distance. Once safely away, Goku stretches his arms out and begins gathering energy from everything in nature, and once enough is obtained, he concentrates it all into his fist. However, just before he can fire, Vegeta recovers from the Solar Flare and launches a Super Galick Blaster at Goku, catching him by surprise. Goku subsequently takes the full force of the attack and loses his energy for the Spirit Bomb. Exhausted by the strain from gathering energy, Goku is unable to dodge Vegeta for long before Vegeta pins him and crushes both of his legs by stomping on them. Goku manages to retaliate by firing the last of his energy directly into Vegeta's right eye, damaging it severely. Furious at the loss of half his vision, Vegeta grabs Goku in his hands and begins to squeeze him to death. Major Events *Goku attempts to use the Spirit Bomb on Vegeta but loses half of it due to Vegeta's attack. *Vegeta crushes Goku's legs leaving him immobilised. Battles *Goku vs. Vegeta (Great Ape) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Gizard Wasteland **Kame House **Goku's House (Flashback) **The Lookout (Flashback) *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Tail *Crystal Ball *Battle Armor Transformations *Great Ape Differences from the manga *The anime had a couple flashback sequences showing Grandpa Gohan warning Goku about the moon and Kami removing Goku's Tail that weren't in the manga. *Bulma and the others at Kame House watching a beaten down Goku through Fortune Teller Baba's Crystal Ball is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *When Krillin and Gohan see Vegeta's Power Ball, Gohan asks if it is the moon. Krillin then replies "No, Piccolo completely destroyed the moon." This might be an inconsistency, considering the fact that Krillin was not there when Piccolo blew up the moon. Piccolo might have told him during the three hour break during the Nappa fight, though. *Goku makes the realization here that he was the one who killed his own grandfather, as a Great Ape, so many years ago. In the earlier Ocean dub, he instead makes the strange assumption that Vegeta was the monster that damaged the stadium during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, which makes absolutely no sense. In the English translation of the manga, Goku makes the similar assumption that Vegeta killed Grandpa Gohan, but after a little reflection he knows that it was him who did it. *King Kai says exactly the same thing in this episode, which he said in the previous episode, when Goku had no choice but to use the spirit bomb: "His only option will be the spirit bomb. If he can manage to pull one together and blast it at Vegeta, he might just make it out of this alive." Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 32 (BDZ) pt-br:Seu poder de luta aumentou dez vezes!! A Transformação de Vegeta es:Episodio 32 (Dragon Ball Z) fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 032 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z